Naruto's ProblemsDiscontinued for the time being
by xSightx
Summary: Discontinued
1. Lure Him In : The Master Baiter

_-----I do NOT own Naruto. I own nothing but my storyline, and I'll possibly be making up a few characters. Thanks._

_Sight _

"Sakura-chan, stop it!" yelled a voice from the darkness, although it wasn't very dark.

"How can I stop when you're trying to SEDUCE me!? Get AWAY!" screamed another voice. Soon, the only sounds that could be heard were those of punches and grunts.

Naruto groaned. "Oww…Sakura-chan, you didn't have to go THAT far, you could have just told me to stop!"

"I DID tell you to stop! You were too busy getting closer to my boobs! You're such a pervert since you've been training with Jiraiya-sama," said Sakura, angrily staring at Naruto, eyebrows arched.

"B-but…I can't help it when I'm nearly 17!" Naruto said, staring upwards at Sakura from his awkward position which was the result of being punched.

"Shut up, Naruto. I'm tired of this. I'm leaving to go find Sasuke. He should be back by now," Sakura stated. She briefly stood there, possibly to pity Naruto, but she left as quickly as she could.

_Sigh…Naruto, you're such a retard. Don't try to get too close to Sakura THAT way, otherwise you'll end up not being able to walk. Well, you'd better start looking for someone to help you!_

"Man…I suck with girls," Naruto said to himself, sighing, but relieved to have the beating over with. He looked around where he was, but all he saw was ramen cooking and Mr. Ichiraku.

"Bad luck, rather, Naruto. I was just like you before. Er..well, maybe not just like you. I wasn't nearly as perverted or as stupid or as retar---" Mr. Ichiraku said, laughing with his hand behind his head. Naruto gave him a dirty look, causing him to stop with the differences. "Er..Back to as I was saying. You have to be nicer. Try waiting a few days as you get closer to her. Just talk and try not to go all 'gaga' over her boobs, alright?"

"Fine, fine. But if this doesn't work, I'm getting free ramen for a week!" claimed Naruto, who seemed to be a bit down.

------------------------------------------------Back with Sakura------------------------------------------------

Sakura was frantically searching town for the quiet Sasuke she loved so much. She checked the usual dark places, alleys, trees, but he was unseen. Sakura sighed, "I really wish Sasuke would just pop up and take me away with him..I love him so much."

"Infatuation, Sakura," said a nearby voice.

"WAH! Who's there?!" Sakura shrieked, startled by the sudden voice. "Kakashi-sensei? Is that you?"

"Who else? Heh…seems like you're having problems. Am I of any assistance? And if you're looking for Sasuke, he hasn't come back. Sorry," Kakashi said, reading his book, apparently sucked in by the interesting story.

"Ugh. I'm just tired of Naruto being such a pervert, Kakashi-sensei. Is there anything you can do about it? He's being really annoying, trying to touch my boobs and all."

"Well, maybe you should give him a chance, despite his perversion and all. I mean, he's not that bad of a guy, Sakura," explained Kakashi. "You really should."

"Yeah, and maybe Neji-kun and Ten-ten are having sex right now," she said sarcastically, laughing.

Distant Voices:

"NEJI-KUN"

"TEN-TEN"

"HARDER"

"UGH"

Sakura made an odd face at the faint voices, and said, "Never mind, Kakashi-sensei," as soon as possible, waving her hands with a goofy grin. She didn't want to give Naruto a chance, so she ran.

"That girl doesn't know her wants at all," Kakashi sighed.

_So, we start the story with Naruto and Sakura, huh? Hmm, maybe Naruto will get lucky and get laid? Haha, I don't know, but I hope so! Oops!…Ahem, back to the story. We continue the story seeing Naruto walk around town…He looks a bit down, doesn't he?_

"I'm such a retard for doing that. I should probably go apologize to Sakura-chan right about now…But I need to find her, first!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up onto a pole to scout town for Sakura. "I really hope she'll forgive me. I better start searching for her right now!"

Naruto began running around town, looking in places he'd expect her to be, asked people around town, but he couldn't find her. He'd just began to rest, sitting down under a tree, in a forest not many people follow a trail into, as he heard a sound from above. He looked up, surprised to see Sakura. After all, it was a secluded forest, and he wouldn't expect to find her here.

"Saku-," Naruto began. But he noticed something strange. She had her eyes closed and was wriggling around oddly. Naruto noticed what she was doing. Blood shot from his nose. She was…uhm…doing her business, I guess you could say.

_AHAHAHAHA! Naruto found Sakura masturbating! HAHAHAHA! Poor Naruto. He must be thinking what he should do. He didn't know Sakura was this perverted! Well, no one did, but hah! She's actually masturbating! WOW! What a twist in her personality! Well, enough ranting. Back to the story._

"Uhm…Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, averting his eyes away from the Sakura pleasuring herself.

"WAH! WHO'S THERE!? GET AWAY!" she shrieked, throwing kunai down at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! It's only me, Naruto! Stop throwing kunai at me!"

"NARUTO! WHAT WERE YOU WATCHING!? YOU WEREN'T WATCHING ME WERE YOU? GRRR, NARUTO, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!" yelled Sakura. Scary looking, she jumped down, a few fingers wet, I might add, and aimed for Naruto's gut.

WHAM!

Naruto got punched in the gut. Hard! Blood came out of his mouth yet again. Eyeballs far out of their usual places, Sakura slapped him as well, and then kicked him far out into the forest.

"God damn pervert, Naruto. I can't believe him," Sakura said to herself. "But…wow. That was oddly one of most pleasurable 'private' times I've had, even though Naruto was there. How strange…" she said, putting a finger to her mouth as if to think. Uh oh, I think that's Inner Sakura.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU THINK THAT FELT GOOD? YOU CLIMAXED AT THE SIGHT OF **NARUTO**! HOW IS THAT GOOD!? WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID? YOU DISAPPOINT ME!" yelled the Inner Sakura, eye twitching.

"Er…maybe I should go and apologize to Naruto. He was probably just wandering around looking for me to apologize…I hope," said Sakura, walking through the path that Naruto made while flying.

Naruto grunted. "Ahh….that hurt like hell. Oh crap, here she comes again!" Naruto began to frantically 'crawl' away, but failed the attempt. As the Kunoichi walked closer, he began to wince and prepared to be hit.

"What the hell are you doing, Naruto? I'm not going to punch you or anything."

"Oh…well it looked like it! And..uh…Sakura-chan, I promise I won't tell anyone about what I saw…I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wron-"

"Oh, shut up. Maybe you were at the right place…" Sakura said, knowing she was purposely teasing the hell out of Naruto. "Won't you help me?"

"Uh…With what, exactly?" asked Naruto, scooting back a bit, nerves rattled by the sudden attitude switch.

"Oh…I don't know, maybe you could…uhm…pleasure me? Hehe…"

Naruto was stunned. He wanted to agree, but he'd sound like such an ass. "Well…"

"WELL? YOU'RE GOING TO REFUSE ME?"

"…Well, no not really. I just feel that..uh..I'm not ready, maybe? Well, actually, maybe I could help you…"

Ouch. A red hand mark appeared on Naruto's cheek. She had slapped him. "That was just a test! Hah! Like I'd let you touch me!"

"By the way, I was actually thinking of you when I had my eyes closed up in that tree…" said Sakura. A devilish wink was sent to Naruto. Oddly, it turned him on. "Hehe, see ya later, Naruto-kun."

_And so, this concludes Chapter 1. Yes, yes, it's short, I didn't have much time. I just wanted to get it down. Chapter 2 will come maybe tomorrow? Hehe. Don't get too aroused, now! Stay tuned…You never know what's going to happen_!


	2. Wave Goodbye or Wave, Goodbye?

I do NOT own Naruto. I own the storyline only, and my character, Wave.

_Sight_

"Ahhh…that feels nice."

"I can make it feel better, Naruto!"

"I guess you could, if you want. Oh, that felt good."

"Should I rub it slower? The warmth in here is getting to me!"

"No, faster!"

"Okay, I'm rubbing it faster!" said the nurse.

"Phew, I think that should heal up your cut nicely," she said, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. "Remember to rub the cut every few hours with that medicine. That's one deep cut. How'd you happen to get it, anyhow?"

"Er…well, Sakura-chan kind of…kicked me and I was sent flying, and a tree branch happened to cut my arm."

"That must hurt. I'm sorry," said the nurse.

Speakers: _**All nurses must attend to the main office immediately. Repeat, all nurses must attend to the main office immediately.**_

"Oh, sorry. I must head towards the main office. Hope you feel better, Naruto!"

As the nurse ran off, he thought of how Sakura purposely teased him. He knew she wasn't usually like this, but he wondered if Sakura was more than what meets the eye.

"Man, I wonder if Sakura-chan ever did this to anyone else…" said Naruto to himself.

"No, I haven't…Only to you, Naruto-kun," said a voice from behind the doorway. Obviously it startled Naruto. He didn't want to be overheard talking to himself, especially about Sakura.

"Who's there!? You hear nothing! Go away!" He tried to crawl out of bed to close the door but he ended up falling face first into a stool.

"It's only me, Naruto," said the pink-haired Kunoichi. "I came to apologize because of the cut I gave you."

"Oh…no, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for…spying on you, I guess, I really am."

"Don't worry about it," she said, moving closer, putting a hand lightly onto Naruto's cheek. "I want you…"

"Hey, Naruto. What's up?" said a voice from the window. This time Naruto was even more startled and he fell full forward onto the hard floor.

"God damn it, who's there now?" he said, looking at the window. "E…Ero-sennin?"

"I told you to stop calling me that! Now, tell me, how have you been?"

"Well, I was just with Sak-" his voice trailed off as he searched the room. She had disappeared.

"Ehh… Well, I've been pretty well, except for the fact that I got a blood-gushing cut from Sakura-chan."

"Oh, really now? I've just been around town, you know."

"Hm, hitting on girls, right? Ha, ha. Obaa-san, maybe?"

"Shut up, kid," said Jiraiya, going slightly red in the cheeks, averting his eyes.

Naruto laughed. "Whatever you say, Ero-sennin. Hm, I wonder how everyone's doing. I've only really seen Sakura in this past week. I've been a bit…AHH! I'm turning into you! God, that's a scary thought." Naruto thought of himself with gray hair, big body, and a bad reputation with women. He got sick of the thought immediately.

"Baka! I already told you to stop calling me perverted or 'Ero-sennin.' And, I'm not such a bad guy, okay? I just have back luck with women like Tsunade has back luck in gambling," said the gray haired pervert.

"Hai. But Obaa-san stopped gambling, and you just keep going on having bad luck with women, so I think it might give me a bad rep being seen with you, so go away."

Jiraiya gave that 'stunned' face of his with that sound that sounds a bit like 'haww.' "What!? I don't rub off my bad reputation on to other people! Wait, no, that came out wrong. I DON'T HAVE A BAD REPUTATION WITH WOMEN!"

Naruto scoffed. "Hah. Yeah, right. And I suppose Neji and Ten-Ten are having sex right now.

Distant Voices:

"NEJI-KUN!"

"TEN-TEN!!"

"FASTER, COME ON!"

"OH YES"

Naruto looked out the window. "What the HELL!? How the hell are they so loud? Where the HELL is it coming from?"

"I don't know, but I sure wanna get a good look!" exclaimed Jiraiya, seemingly excited.

"I rest my case with you being a pervert. Anyways, they're probably in a secluded place, knowing Neji."

"Well, I'll probably still be able to find the—" He was cut off by a hit in the head. He didn't see it coming. He blacked out.

_Poor Jiraiya, haha. Such a pervert. I wonder who hit him. Probably Sakura or someone like that. Eh, maybe we'll get to see Neji and Ten-Ten, sometime later…_

"Jiraiya, you son of a bitch. Don't you dare think about spying on the two lovers!"

Naruto had to squint to see. There was too much dust from the impact of Jiraiya hitting the floor with a 'splat.' "Oh! Hi there, Obaa-san. Didn't see you come in."

"Hey, how's it going, Naruto. But uh… I have to talk to you for a bit." She walked towards the door, looked outside quickly, and then  
closed it.

"Obaa-san, what's wro—"

"Shut up and listen. Hear me out and hear me good, kid. There's been a recent problem with one of our search parties. They've been caught by Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto. Kabuto has then used his powers to torture and interrogate them. We know what he's looking for, Naruto, but we don't know why."

"Oh crap… So, what exactly is he looking for, Obaa-san?"

"He's looking for… The Kyuubi."

"So he's looking for ME?"

"Yes, Naruto, he's looking for you. So I need you to be protected at all costs. I'm going to have to assign quite a few bodyguards for you."

"But… No one would risk their lives for me…" Naruto said, looking down at the floor, despressed-like.

"Shut up, kid. You have quite a few friends who would. Everyone you meet has had their life changed by you, Naruto."

"Like who? Who could be my bodyguards?"

"Well, there's quite a few. Hinata's changed quite a bit, and has further extended her ability as a Hyuuga. She can use her Byakugan really well. Also, there's her cousin, Neji. He's seemed to begin to have faith and trust in you, so he could be able to be one. Then, of course, there's Sakura, who was trained by me in the art of Taijutsu."

"No… I can't have Sakura-chan wasting her time and life on me any longer. She's been too nice about it, and I know she just hates me."

"Oh, shut up. She's currently going through a period where she's unable to read her own emotions right now. She's having problems with Sasuke gone, and all."

"Eh, I kind of figured. But she's been a bit… over-friendly lately."

"… I don't want to know what you mean. But anyways, let's go back to your bodyguards. There's also Lee."

"Fuzzy Brows! Man, I wonder how much faster and stronger he's gotten. He's probably _really_ good at Taijutsu, now."

"He's been good at it, Naruto. He's just surpassed many people who have thought they mastered it. And there's 5 more people that can be your bodyguard. Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Ten-Ten, and Chouji."

"Oh… They've all agreed?"

"Of course. I wouldn't send them out without permission. They know they're risking their lives for you, and they're quite happy already knowing that. They're great friends, Naruto."

"Yeah…"

"But anyways, enough depression! Look at your body! It's so ripped… Oops! I gotta head out. Bye, kid. Keep an eye out. Meet at the front gate in a week. Get together with your bodyguards!"

"Alright. Arigato, Obaa-san! Huh, I wonder why she said I was ripped," said Naruto, looking down at his bare chest. Six pack abs, 2 extra ones on the side. Hard as rock. He looked at his arms. Really cut out arms, extremely easy to see his huge muscles. "Ehh… I guess I really am kind of ripped. Heh.." And so he left, leaving Jiraiya on the floor.

* * *

"Hm, who to see first. I guess I'll go see Neji, first. I wonder where he is… ah! That big Clan house over there, of course. Hm, there he is, leaning against the wall with has arms and legs crossed."

Neji looked over to see Naruto running towards him. He was wearing the usual clothes, light and easy to move around in, with his hair the same. He didn't seem to have changed much except in height. Naruto was, surprisingly, taller, though. Not by much, but still, nonetheless, taller. Neji still had the forehead protector on, as usual, hiding the seal on his forehead.

"Ah, Naruto. How have you been? I heard you came back, so I wondered if there was anything I could do. I asked Tsunade-sama, and she said I could be your bodyguard."

"Ah. There are quite a few people who are joining you."

"Yes. Thank God Ten-Ten's coming. I couldn't last without her smile…"

"Yeah yeah, save the mushy stuff for later. I hear we're going to some odd place that's secluded. Any idea where it is?"

"No idea, but who else is coming?"

"Well, there's Chouji, Sakura, Lee, Temari, Ino, and Shikamaru. All my best friends are coming. Oh yeah, and your cousin, Hinata."

Neji was stunned by this. He stepped forward without thinking and began to yell. "What! Why the hell is she going?"

"I was told she was exceptionally better with the Byakugan, and she was very well on the way to becoming a great Hyuuga."

"That may be true, but Hiashi-sama won't let her! There's no way he could have agreed!"

"Well, whatever, as long as she comes, I'll be happy. I think I might kind of like her… but then again there's Sakura-chan…"

"Oh, Naruto, you have no idea who's been thinking about you lately."

"Well, you have no idea who's been HEARING you around these parts."

Neji's face turned pale. "Heh, what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie, Neji, everyone knows you've been doing it wi—"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"But why? You know it's tru—"

"SHUT UP! I hear someone." He tensed up. "Byakugan," he whispered. He scanned the area for anyone. Looking through trees, houses, and such, he found someone spying on them. Neji began to act casual, pretending to talk.

"Naruto, there's someone in the bushes. Pretend like you don't notice him, and we'll surprise attack him. Naruto scratched his head, facing Neji, who had his back to the spy.

"So, uh, what's up with you and Ten-Ten?"

"Nothing, much. We've just been developing our relationship pretty we— NARUTO!" Neji saw Naruto reach into his kunai-holster attached to the back of his leg, where his spy couldn't see, obviously, and pulled out a kunai and swiftly through it at the spy. The spectator, who expected nothing less of these shinobi, jumped up into the air doing a frontflip, dodging the kunai like nothing.

"It seems you have found me, then? Well, you won't last long enough to even land a hit on me, if you've just barely noticed me," said the Shinobi, who seemed to come from the Hidden Village of Sound. "Allow me to introduce yourself. My name is Wave—"

"Shut up. We're going to take you down easily, right Neji?"

"Right. My Byakugan should be able to take him alone, judging by the amount of chakra in his flow."

"Ah, the Byakugan? I guess you don't know how much chakra I can produce in a short amount of time. My name is Wave for a reason."

"Oh, crap! Naruto, he's sending out waves of chakra from his body, and it slowly sucks out ours. We need to finish this off quick. He's not too strong, he just sends out chakra."

"Alright then! I'll finish him in one hit!" Naruto yelled, did some hand signs, and screamed, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** At that moment, Naruto clones popped up, equal in the amount of chakra they had. There were 10 of them. They lined up in single file, and began to run straight forward towards the expecting Wave. As Wave sent out chakra, it hit the first clone, which dissipated instantly. Naruto called back the clones. _Shit, it absorbs that much chakra? I better not be too reckless._

"Neji, there has to be an opening spot or a weak spot in those waves. You think you can find one?"

"I'll try." Neji searched with his Byakugan. Everything seemed to slow down, freeze, rather, as his eyes search the huge wave. _What a huge opening, _he thought. _But I know it can't be that easy.._ "Naruto, apparently, from what I can see, he can only send out waves forward, so we have to strike him from behind."

"Got it. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" More clones popped up in a puffy cloud, making a sound that sounded like a pop. There were around 50 this time. A few of them performed the hand movements in order to get the chakra spinning to start the Rasengan. The Naruto with the Rasengan charged straight forward. Somehow, he charged through the waves without hesitation and got close to Wave. Wave backed up a bit, and did a jump kick into Naruto's gut. It seemed Wave had disappeared within the chakra he was sending out. Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Agh…"

"Naruto!" yelled Neji.

Soon, Wave was unable to move and was beaten. He was already on the floor before he knew anything had happened. Shikamaru had been hidden the whole time, much like Wave had. He was hidden in the bushes, surrounded by shadows.

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu!**" yelled Shikamaru. A shadow below him darkened, extended towards to who he thought was a threat. It stretched to Wave, locking him in an unbreakable bind, unless, of course, he had an unusually high amount of chakra. Wave was locked, and unable to move. The Naruto he had hit lay on the floor below him. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing he defeated Naruto.

"Heh, looks like you were too late to defend Naru— WHAT!" Naruto had popped, as if he were a replication.

"**Doton Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu!**" yelled a voice. It seemed to come from underground, which, apparently, was where the real Naruto was. He emerged from the ground, flying upwards with an uppercut stance. He nailed Wave upwards in the chin, knocking him out, and possibly killing him by the mere jolt that was sent through his nerves as Naruto dealt the final blow.

"What the HELL? Naruto, when did you learn that move? Last time, against me, you merely dug through the ground!" said Neji.

"Well, I've been training for 3 years, what did you expect? Hehe.. Also, Arigato, Shikamaru. That was a great help."

"Ehh, don't worry about it. By the way, everyone's on their way here to see you. They want to talk about something. Not sure what, though."

"Naruto!" said the voice of the blonde haired girl, who was Ino.

"Ino! You've gotten… Wow. And uh… Chouji! You look way better, lost some weight, I'm guessing. Lee! You look taller… Yeah. Hinata! Wow, you look awesome. You just keep growing! Sakura…" his voice trailed off.

"Welcome back, comrade. I've been aching to see you." His eyes fell upon the body of Wave. "Who the hell is that?"

"Oh, it's a Sound Shinobi that attacked me. I think he was a Genin level. He was really weak, but had some strange powers."

"Ah, I see," said Shikamaru. I was wondering why you didn't just charge it him normally, even though your clone did. Anyways, we need to dispose of the body."

"Ah." A voice said, as many ninja came from nowhere, who were apparently Jounin. The one who spoke was Kakashi. "I see you've defeated a Sound Shinobi. Although, I don't think you'll be too surprised at what I'm about to tell you. The Sound have been getting extremely better at training."

"Yeah, I noticed. Was he a Genin?" asked Naruto.

"No. Actually, this kid wasn't even in the Academy, yet. He's one who was sent out to his certain death. Apparently they're underestimating us," said Kakashi.

"Yes, they are. But I won't let them get away if they come here looking for us," said Lee, eyes glowing. He did the Nice Guy Pose for the hell of it, I suppose.

"Well, let's just hope he was the only one around here, because the other ones will probably be much, much stronger than this little guy. But for now, we'll take him to Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, picking up the limp body of which was Wave's. "Oh, and Naruto?"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't overused the **Doton Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu**, alright? There's a side affect only a few are afflicted by, and I'm afraid you and I are one of those few."

"Ehh… Like what kind of side effect?"

Kakashi stared at him darkly. "Just… Don't overuse it, for everyone's sake. Okay?"

"Hai." Naruto wondered all day about what that side effect was, but at the same time, regretting that he had the urge to keep using the **Doton Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu**, just to find out the side effect.

That night, he slept dreaming about it, and Sakura invaded his dreams, in very, very graphic ways. He decided he'd take a cold… cold shower in the morning, when he woke up.

* * *

_Woo! Chapter 2 complete! Getting a bit action-y, eh?! Well, I'll try to keep it to a point where it's not too bad. Anyways, stay tuned! REVIEWS PLEASE! D_


	3. The Endless Power : Part 1

_----I do NOT own Naruto. I only own my characters and the Story Line. iPwn. _

_Sight_

* * *

Sakura sighed, extremely unusual for her. She had begun to think that she wanted Sasuke even more, now that they were apart for s olong, but the Inner Sakura kept yelling at her.

"_Why do you keep sobbing over him? He _left_ you. Naruto's always been there at your side, you know that. He promised to bring Sasuke back, just for you. If I were you, I'd just want to punch Sasuke in the face when Naruto brings him back and take Naruto back here and start fu—"_

"SHUT UP! I don't want to listen to your suggestions. They'll give me ideas," Sakura said, eerily staring at ground with a blank expression.

"_Well, if you say so. Just think about Naruto and how he must feel, being one of the truest friends possible, and you keep punching his face into the floor and his gut into the air."_

"Just… Shut up, please. I'm trying to think."

"_I know you are! What, you think I'm not you or something! Look at my name! 'Inner Sakura.' I'M YOU. I'm the INNER you. Meaning I'm your true feelings."_

"I never thought about it that way. But anyways, shut up."

"_Such a bad temper… Yet I'm the one who always speaks my true feelings. But I do show more of a bad temper than her. Whatever._" She disappeared, leaving Sakura to ponder on these thoughts of hers. She couldn't figure herself out.

"I wonder… If anyone can help me figure out my feelings. Let's see, there's Tsunade-sama, Hinata, Ino, Temari… Naruto-kun… Wait, did I say NARUTO-KUN? Wow… Why am I surprising myself so much that I said Naruto-kun. I guess I did kind of like him back when Sasuke was gone. I was longing for his presence so badly, I didn't really notice how much I really was falling for him. Now, it's even worse."

So Sakura began to wander around town, just pacing Konoha, thinking about herself, Naruto, Sasuke…

Sasuke. _Him_. The person who had hurt her so badly… He left her, alone, in Konoha.

**FLASHBACK**

"SASUKE! Don't leave me… I love you… I can't live without you! If you stay, I promise to make it worthwhile… I'll make you laugh and be happy! We can be happy, together!"

"All these years, and you're still annoying," said Sasuke, turning his head back to look at the crying pink haired girl.

"Please… Don't leave me… Sasuke." Sasuke had disappeared. He was behind Sakura, now.

"Sakura. I'm sorry," said Sasuke. He hit her in the back, knocking her out.

**END FLASHBACK**

_Back then, Sasuke always left me alone. He never really cared about my feelings, all he cared for was me being safe, _Sakura thought. Though she was extremely engulfed in her thoughts, she was unpleasantly interrupted by Naruto, who had leaped in front of her from a tree he was hiding in, probably even sleeping in. He looked tired. A bit pale, but he'd probably figured out she'd been having problems, waiting for her in the trees. But then she thought, _Hey, I'd been doing my stuff in the trees! He was probably looking for me again! What a pervert!_

"Uh… Sakura-chan? Can I ask you something… Important?" Naruto seemed a bit uneasy, his eyes wandering the ground, seemingly occupied by cloudy thoughts.

"Go ahead, Naruto. I don't mind. Just make it quick. It's getting dark, and I'll have to get home."

"Er… Well, I was wondering if… If we could, you know. Go out and have dinner, some time? I'll treat you to some ramen! That is, if you wanted to, you know." His eyes averted from hers. She had been awaiting this moment, but she hadn't thought what she should say. She just wanted to hear him ask. So, at this, she just stood there, staring at the ground, unable to speak.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto got her attention by gently touching her shoulder. She expected him to do something perverted, so she made a fist, but it turns out he wasn't. Although, he did see the fist, causing him to recoil. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No… No, It's nothing. And… and I'd love to go to dinner with you, Naruto-kun."

_Did she just call me Naruto-kun? _Naruto thought. He knew something odd was going on. "Great! So, uh… Tonight? Or some other time…"

"No, no. Tonight's just fine! I'll go get dressed. You should do the same, your clothes are dirty. Hehe, I'll see you in a bit! I'll go over to your house," she said, walking off, winking at him. Naruto was stunned. He didn't expect her to say yes, let alone wink at him and call him Naruto-kun.

Naruto went back home to change. He hadn't really thought about what to wear, but he knew exactly what to change into. It had the exact same design as what he usually wore, but it was red and white rather than orange and blue. It also had some odd design on the back, but it was unidentifiable. He took a shower first, and as soon as he got out, there was a knock on the door. He wasn't ready.

"Uhh, just a second!" He had to rush. He scrambled into the room where his clothes were and threw them on, still trying to look as good as expected. He ran to the door and opened it quickly, expecting to find a beautiful girl there, but it wasn't Sakura. Naruto just stood there, dumbfounded. Staring into what he thought were the eyes he'd lost many years ago, he knew they were back. Those eyes. _Sharingan _eyes.

Sakura stood there, looking at her closet, wondering what to wear. She held back Inner Sakura from getting in her thoughts. _Maybe I should just take a shower first_, she thought. So she got undressed, revealing her very slim body, well-rounded for such a young girl. Then, she noticed her curtains were open. She quickly covered herself with a towel and closed the curtains. _I hope no one saw me_, she thought, unaware of what was going on at Naruto's house.

She took her warm shower, refreshing her mind and body excellently. She turned off the water, wondering about Naruto. She carelessly let her thoughts escape her restrictions and her body began acting out on her own. _Naruto-kun… Let's do it. Let's just not go to dinner and stay here, Naruto-kun. We can…_

She shut the thought out of her mind. She couldn't be thinking these things. She was too young. Yet, Naruto seemed to be oddly attractive lately, in Sakura's viewing of things.

She got dressed in what looked like an extremely short skirt and a revealing top. They were both white, and she knew it was windy outside. She'd purposely chosen the skirt because she knew Naruto wouldn't be able to resist looking at her. She'd become such a tease to Naruto, lately. Though it was windy, it was warm, so the skirt wouldn't bother her much. She quickly locked her door and began to slowly stride to Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto, long time no see, eh?" said the boy with the Sharingan. He wore a black coat, Uchiha sign implanted on the back of it. Under it was more black, but yet it had chains, kunai, shuriken and such. Many pockets surrounded the clothes he was wearing. Naruto had not mistaken it. He'd gotten taller, but it certainly was him. It was Sasuke Uchiha. The lone survivor of the assassination the Uchiha clan had suffered. Yet, the assassin was none other than his brother, Itachi Uchiha. "You've gotten taller, I see. And what's with the red outfit?"

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here? Why are you late?" Naruto breathed heavily, anger filling his very body, like water in a bottle.

"Heh. I don't really care when I get here or not. I'm still on the search for power. By the way, Naruto. I can use the _Mangekyou Sharingan _now. I'm much more powerful than before."

"I don't really care, Sasuke. My Rasengan has mastered itself at 5 levels. And the clothing is because I have a date with Sakura-chan. She should be coming soon, so you should probably leave."

"Why should I? You know, she originally liked me first."

"Why should you!? I'm getting pissed at your stupid remarks and questions, Sasuke. You left her alone, sad, petrified by the fact that you might die and never come back to see her. I see you've become greedy, even with girls, Sasuke."

"Oh, shut up, Naruto. You're the one always wishing you were cool like me. And I didn't tell you that there was a new level to my Sharingan as well."

"Yeah yeah, the _Mangekyou Sharingan_, whatever," Naruto said, leaving no sign of excitement or even expression on his face.

"No, a level even further beyond that of the Mangekyou. A level even Itachi was unable to reach, or even comprehend."

This caught Naruto's attention. _Hm… This sounds dangerous_, thought Naruto. "Well, I'd like to see that in action, someday. But for now, I have to go see Sakura-chan."

"I'm already here, Naruto-kun. Who's that in the black—" Sasuke had turned to look at her, hands in his pockets. He looked at her, surprised to see her in such clothes, so revealing. Even nearly perverted.

"Ah. Sakura. How have you been these days?" Sasuke just stared at her, his usual expressionless or hatred-filled face looking at her. He leaned against the wall of Naruto's apartment, hands still in his pockets.

"Sasuke… Where have you been? I've been so worried…" Sakura began. Tears began to fill her eyes as she began to slowly walk forward. She was wondering whether it was safe to approach Sasuke in his current mood. He seemed different. Much different. He  
seemed to have an odd aura of chakra surrounding him, which apparently Naruto didn't notice because of his own massive amount of chakra. She walked next to Sasuke, looking deep into his eyes. He wasn't the same.

"I've… Been busy. I've been on the lookout for someone specific. I'm able to use a high level of the Curse Seal, and even be in control of it. The person I'm looking for… I can't tell you his name. It's not Itachi, though. I can tell you that."

"I… I know who you're looking for, Sasuke. I can see everything in your eyes… You've killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, haven't you…" Her voice trailed off, leaving an eerie silence in the air. Sasuke just stared back at her, not surprised much that she knew what he had done.

"Heh, very well. It seems you know me well. You're able to read personalities better, now, huh." He stared at her. Hard. He hadn't asked her if she could read personalities. He had stated it, as if he knew.

"Hai. I am able to. But how did you know, Sasuke?"

"You see… Lately, after I've been taking over Orochimaru's crap, I've found out he's had spies on the people he wanted, and since you were close to Naruto, he had a spy on you. So I had figured to check up on you guys myself."

Naruto interjected in the conversation. "You… You _killed _Orochimaru and Kabuto? Sasuke, I don't know how the hell you came over this power, but at least tell me how you obtained the Mangekyou." Naruto was beginning to get angered. He hadn't killed his best friend, so how did he obtain it?

"Naruto… Still the same… Naïve, stupid… Well, you see, there are _three _ways to obtain the Mangekyou. One, kill you best friend. Two, kill your master, disobey him, betray him. Three, obtain an unimaginable hatred for one person, until you can harness that into a power that cannot be comprehended. The way I obtained my level beyond that of the Mangekyou, I did 2 of those 3 objectives." He stared at Naruto contently. He knew Naruto had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. He hungered to battle with Naruto again.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He knew he had killed the Snake Sannin, but, he was unable to understand how exactly he had done it, if that was the way to _obtain _the power to defeat him. "Sasuke, I'm going to tell you this now. If you betray the village in any way again, I _will _destroy you. If you hurt anyone, I will kill you."

Sasuke laughed, sounding almost maniacal. "What makes you think you can even _touch _me now, Naruto. I've become stronger than Itachi. Well, possibly. I haven't tested myself out on him. But, still, just because you have the Kyuubi within you doesn't mean you can defeat me. The Kyuubi's a piece of crap."

"Sasuke, shut up." There was a dark look in Naruto's face as he looked downwards to the floor. "Do you think I like having the Kyuubi within me? I don't want it there, but I can't have it gone. It helps me protect my friends, and I can't just let it out, because it would attack Konoha again." Sakura looked at him, worriedly wondering what he would do next. "Sakura, we're going to have to cancel the dinner. I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at Naruto, seeming to understand. "Alright, Naruto-kun. But, what are we going to do."

"I feel like… Like having a little match with Sasuke." He looked up at Sakura, a look in his eyes that could be compared to hatred as well as determination and power. "Sasuke, people died looking for you. Countless men have been killed on the search for you, and you think it's okay for you just to come back like this?"

"Yes, actually, I do. All I really came back for, Naruto, was to fight you. I've been aching to see your power. Don't… Disappoint me, Naruto." Sasuke began to emit a chakra so unimaginably powerful. Sakura ran away, headed towards the Hokage's office.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, such an odd look in his eyes, unexplainable. "Well then, let's get this started!" He emitted a huge amount of chakra, mixtures of blue and crimson orange and red. Before they knew it they were outside, in the stadium the Chuunin Exams were held.

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! Yes, another one. Hehe, stay tuned, you **DON'T **want to miss these next chapters. More Emotions and Action!_


	4. The Endless Power : Part 2

_----I do NOT own Naruto. I own MY Story Line, as well as characters made by me._

_-Sight_

* * *

Tsunade was rummaging through pages of books that she wrote notes in, desperately trying to find a way to cure curse seals and such things that dealt with evil such as those. She knew she wrote something somewhere… "Shizune! Do you remember what notebook I wrote in when we encountered those Elite Sound Jounin? I can't find any logs on them anywhere."

"No, sorry, Tsunada-sama. I can't recall which notebook was which. There's too many. Maybe you should try writing dates on the notebook's covers?"

"Ah. Maybe I should. Whatever, I'll just have to look in these— Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sakura had just barged in, panting like she had just run from many miles away. Sakura looked cute in her clothes she wore, so revealing. Tsunade had bought her those a while back. Though, she began to worry. What could be so important that she would, without permission, slam the door open of the Hokage's office?

"Tsunade-sama! We have a problem! Naruto… He's going to fight…" Sakura trailed off. Her eyes stared at the floor, blank, as if she'd seen a ghost. She whispered inaudibly.

"What was that, Sakura?" Tsunade stared at Sakura, anxiety filled her eyes and her body, engulfing her in a drunk-like feeling, except she was anxious rather than drunk. "Who is he going to fight, Sakura." This time, it wasn't a question. It was a demand. She was too worried, she didn't have time for foolish questions. She needed to know right away. It was only tomorrow that Naruto would embark. He needed to be well in order to leave.

Sakura looked up at her former Sensei. "It's… Sasuke."

* * *

"Ah, we're back here, huh? Didn't expect you to want to fight here." Sasuke's coat/cape flailed in the wind, his hair being blown the same direction. His hands still in his pockets, staring at Naruto with those Sharingan eyes. It made Sasuke seem a bit relaxed, from what Naruto could see.

Naruto was confident. He could probably beat Sasuke now.

… He hoped.

"Hm, don't disappoint me, Sasuke. I'm looking forward to kicking your ass." Naruto made a fist, his chakra being sent out, nonstop, much like a faucet being left on. Naruto kept a close eye on Sasuke's Sharingan. He had to take extra precautions if what Sasuke had claimed was a fact. His Sharingan had become a 3 wheel already, from what Naruto could see. Although he had seen it during the fight at the Valley's End, he was still astonished by the sight.

"Naruto. Just so you know…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as Naruto just noticed he was gone. He felt a familiar cold, steel-like object at his neck. A kunai. "You can't beat me, Naruto. I'm too powerful for even you, now." Sasuke stabbed Naruto's neck, expecting it to be over already. But as he stabbed his neck, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. As it cleared away, there was but a block of wood. "You've learned the Replacement Jutsu, then? Impressive, but not good enough." He disappeared yet again, many clones of Sasuke appearing. Naruto felt a bit concerned. He knew he could lose.

"Sasuke! How'd you do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto began to do it as well, completing his hand signs.

Sasuke chuckled, staring at Naruto. "I have that _Sharingan_, Naruto. It copies the enemy. I knew where you were, I felt your chakra. So I just turned around to see you doing the signs, and I did them subconsciously. Wipe that surprised look off your face. I know you expected it." Sasuke whispered to himself, "_Shadow Clone…_" He turned around, throwing a kunai at the floor as something rose from it, which appeared to be Naruto. It pierced Naruto's arm as he came out expecting to hit Sasuke. Naruto again disappeared within a cloud of smoke. "_Shit…_" Sasuke said to himself, eyes widening. He felt something big happening.

"**Doton! Shuujanzanshu no Jutsu!**" Tens of Narutos had come out of the ground, all grabbing Sasuke. They all began to pummel Sasuke into the dirt. They punched, kicked, elbowed. Sasuke was _still _too fast. He blocked everything. A kick flew towards his face as he blocked it with his arm. A punch came near his gut. He grabbed the fist, keeping a firm grip on it. He was planning something. He shifted his arm that was blocking Naruto's kick so that he could grab a hold onto it. He began spinning extremely rapidly, causing an effect that made the Naruto's spin uncontrollably around Sasuke. Sasuke's clones began to perform hand signs.

Naruto began hearing techniques shouted, only two different ones. Every other clone of Sasuke shouted, "**Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" The ones in between were shouting another technique: "**Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!**" Rapid small fireballs were sent at the spinning Sasuke, harnessed by the wind and the chakra mixed within it, as the bigger fireballs were being slowed down, yet becoming more powerful as they fused together, forming a fire-like tornado that rampaged across the stadium. Countless Naruto clones had vanished, defeated by the massive fire. The real Naruto was in the middle of this, being scorched as he had to think of a way to stop this. He remembered the story Lee-san had told him… About fighting against Kisame of Akatsuki. _He used a technique to release water… What was it… That's it!_

"**Suiton! Bakusui Shouha!**" Naruto began to breathe in, nearly choking on the smoke, but he let out a massive amount of water, dousing the flames nearly immediately. Although there was no flames, there was a huge cloud of smoke hovering just above the ground, making it nearly impossible to breathe. Leftover water was on the floor.

"Impressive, Naruto. I didn't think you could use such a powerful technique." _Now's my chance_, Sasuke thought to himself. _I can shroud him in darkness as I can attack him from every angle_. "**Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!**" Fireballs, just about the size of a soccer ball, began to shoot from Sasuke's mouth, not exactly aiming for Naruto. They hit the ground next to him, hitting water as it dispersed as smoke.

Naruto began to worry. _Shit_, he thought. _How the hell am I getting out of this? _Smoke began to fill his lungs as he began to receive hits from Sasuke. He couldn't see, but Sasuke's Sharingan allowed him to see Naruto perfectly. Naruto had begun to get pummeled. He kept getting hit in the face, kicked from behind, being pushed down more and more until he was kneeling. He began coughing up chunks of blood. He nearly fainted as he heard a voice.

* * *

"**Naruto, such a failure. Let me out so I can play with this Sharingan boy. He looks interesting… He would make such a tasty meal, Naruto."**

_Who the hell is talking to me? No… It can't be… _Kyuubi?

"**Yes, it is I, Kyuubi. I thought you had no brain, Kid. Now, let me out so I can have some fun."**

_No, I can't. You're too dangerous. It will hurt innocent people if I let you out now._

"**Oh, shut up. You're getting your ass kicked out there. You're coughing up blood. **_**We're **_**coughing up blood."**

_What the hell do you mean by _we? _We're not one._

"**So you may think, Naruto. Man, why did I have to be stuck with the brainless twit as my host," Kyuubi said, exaggerating the word brainless.**

_Shut up! But we're not fused together. You're merely sealed inside me. _

"**Yes, yes. So? We're slowly fusing together as we speak, as your anger revolves around you, releasing me. The more I'm released, the more in sync we'll be. We can be even more powerful!"**

_I don't know…It sounds dangerous. You won't do anything drastic, though, will you? Like start attacking random people?_

"**Of course not. I'm not too bad when it comes to my bloodthirst…" **

_Fine! But if you do anything serious, I won't let you out anymore._

* * *

Sasuke noticed Naruto fall to the floor, not doing anything for a few seconds. As Sasuke began to approach him, he was blown back with the smoke as a powerful 'shock wave' of chakra and power emitted from Naruto. Naruto slowly stood up, a dark look in his newly crimson red eyes. His fox lines on his cheeks began to slowly lengthen, his nails became longer, giving him the appearance of a fox-boy. Sasuke gave him that 'as expected' look.

"_Sasuke…I can't let you get away this time._" Naruto's voice was mixed with the Kyuubi's. He looked up at Sasuke, "_You _have _to stay!_" As the blood red chakra flowed around him, Naruto raced off into the floor, digging his way deep into the ground. "_**Doton! Shuujanzanshu no Jutsu!**_" Naruto came up from the floor, not expecting to hit Sasuke, not only because he couldn't, but because he was planning on something else. He flew upwards into the air, as Sasuke jumped backwards. He was in mid-air, unable to dodge anything. He had fallen into a trap. Or so Naruto thought. Naruto threw mixtures of shuriken and kunai straight at Sasuke, surprised to see him dodging them as if they were merely gusts of wind. _None _had hit him. Naruto seemed to be a bit… Off. He felt as if he was drunk. His eyes… They wouldn't concentrate. Sasuke took this as his best chance. He charged up his Chidori…

* * *

Tsunade ran towards the lounge where the Jounin were usually rounded up. She burst through the door, breasts slightly jiggling, Jiraiya noticed. Tsunade caught his eye movements and shot a punch that twisted him in mid-air, as he flew outside the two-story lounge, hitting a huge tree, a stupid surprised look on his face. They all watched him as he slid down the tree, embarrassed, possibly. Kakashi chuckled, everyone else rolled over with laughter. Tsunade had to calm them down, telling them what was going on.

"Guys. Kakashi, mainly. Naruto's currently in an epic battle at the Chuunin Exam Stadium. His opponent…" She looked up. Darkly. They wondered what it meant. No one knew, but Kakashi finished Tsunade's sentence fragment.

"…Is Sasuke," Kakashi proclaimed, coolly looking back hard at Tsunade. "My Sharingan projects my senses, causing a bigger area around me to be able to be identified by me. I felt 2 huge amounts of Chakra charge themselves over there. I recognized Naruto's right away, since I've been with it for a while. But Sasuke's… It's grown immensely these past years. I'm afraid that Naruto… might lose." He looked back up to everyone. Might Gai was staring in awe, his eyes blank spots and lines around them, mouth ajar. He began to speak.

"Hah! There's no way Naruto could lose! He's just like Lee! He's determined and ready to win!" Gai did his Nice-Guy Pose, his teeth shining, blinding Kakashi's normal eye. "Just like I'm ready to beat Kakashi in another round!" Gai added, trying to lighten the air by being competitive. Kakashi looked up at Gai. Apparently he had been thinking about the fight.

"Huh? You said something, Gai?" Kakashi looked confusedly at Gai, trying to remember what he had said. Gai fell to the floor.

"As expected from such a cool rival! I _will _beat you one day, Kakash—"

"Urusë! (Shut up!) Now's not the time! We must go and help Naruto! Sakura told me about the fight, and she's rounding up Naruto's bodyguards as we speak. We must act quickly!"

Kakashi looked up at Tsunade. "And what, exactly, is your plan?" Kakashi looked as laid back as ever. Apparently, Tsunade took it offensively.

"Oh, shut up, Hatake Kakashi." He immediately sat up, a look on his face indescribable, as it had never been seen before. There was a tone in Tsunade's voice that made him uneasy.

"We must do whatever we can in order to stop Sasuke. Let's hope Naruto's still alive right now." Tsunade stated the problem, firm voice keeping steady, though she was frightened.

Kakashi raised his hand to her, halting her speech. "No. We can't interfere in this fight, Tsunade-sama. We have to let things fall into place." Kakashi stood up, looked through the hole Jiraiya was blown through, and looked over at the Stadium that seemed to radiate with chakra for miles. "You see, Naruto is an exceptionally _powerful_ young man. Believe it or not, he's a descendant of an Uchiha _and _a Hyuuga. These two, the Uchiha and Hyuuga, were secretly seeing each other, as the Hyuuga family didn't like the idea of one of them marrying outside the clan. So they began to see each other more and more. Their bond grew very nicely. Then, their baby was born. The odd thing is, it looked absolutely nothing like them. He was every opposite trait as they were, only he had a new bloodline limit, not known to anyone in the world." Everyone listened in awe. Tsunade had a very important question, scratching at her to find the answer.

"Kakashi. How exactly do you know this stuff? It seems odd."

"Well, you see. When you overuse the **Shuujanzanshu no Jutsu**, for some reason, it's able to upgrade your chakra within your eyes. It takes a few minutes to get used to, but your eyesight will get extremely better, and if you have a bloodline limit, it will increase it's power, possibly 10-fold, judging by how many times you use the Jutsu. I had overused it, in a fight against Itachi. He had no idea what the Jutsu did to your eyes. It allowed me to obtain…" Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, revealing one Sharingan eye, only it looked much, much different. "The **Mangekyou Sharingan**!" There was a moment of silence as they saw his newly formed Sharingan.

"Anyways, back to the story. They couldn't have anyone know about the baby, so they gave it an entirely different name: Naruto Uzumaki. But then the day came when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha. They needed a newborn, and just then, someone happened to walk by with Naruto. They pleaded to use Naruto as the container. Finally, the carrier obliged, worried to their heart's content. The fox was sealed inside Naruto, and it delayed the workings over his Bloodline Limit. It was going to start the day he became 18 after the delay, but because he's been overusing the Jutsu, it's going to begin today." Everyone had their minds full of what could happen when the Bloodline Limit activated. As they wondered, the bodyguards of Naruto appeared. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Temari, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Sakura. Kakashi took his time, restating the story he had just told. Shikamaru nodded knowingly, as most of the others just lost themselves in their thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke, running towards Naruto with his Chidori charged, began to wonder what the hell Naruto was doing, staring at the floor like that. He shook the thought out of his head, and continued to speed up. He jumped, aiming the Chidori at Naruto's back, where he would be hurt probably the most severely if he was hit. He was 2 yards away, hand in front of him. 1 yard. 2 feet. 1 foot. 6 inches. His Chidori stopped, seemingly hitting an invisible barrier.

"What the hell?" Sasuke threw in more Chakra, into the ball of lightning that seemed to darken to a near violet color. He thrusted forward with more power into it, but only seemed to be hit backwards by another invisible force. He thought it was Naruto moving at an incredible speed, but he still stood there, only he no longer stared at the floor. Sasuke was getting beat by unstoppable nothingness. He kept getting hit, moving backwards up into the air by nothing. His Chidori dissipated. He activated the Mangekyou, hopefully not wanting to use the level above that, and he could now see the chakra being sent out. He couldn't really miss it, because it was being sent out like nonstop tidal waves from Naruto's body. It was a mixture of colors, possibly red, white… Black. He'd never seen this type of chakra. For the first time in the battle, he feared Naruto.

"Naruto, what the hell is this?" Sasuke demanded an answer, but only got a terrifying look. Naruto seemed to have grown longer fangs, his nails lengthening as well. But the most terrifying thing he saw… were his eyes. They were flashing colors, red, black, white, and sometimes switching to his normal sky blue color. Veins popped up from the side of his eyes. They seemed to be vaguely familiar to Sasuke. _No…_He thought. _Not the Byakugan! But wait. Red and Black? What the hell is red and bla—_ Sasuke's eyes widened. He backed away from Naruto a few more yards.

Naruto looked at him, eyes still flashing. The veins disappeared to the side of his left eye, but remained on the right side. His left eye flashed red, black, and blue, as his right eye was merely flashing white and blue. His chakra began to increase even more immensely than before. It was beating Sasuke senseless. It was difficult to even stand. He merely kept a foot behind him to push forward against it. Pieces of the ground created by the **Shuujanzanshu no Jutsu **had begun to float, but in the end, being destroyed by the heavy weight of the huge chakra level. His eyes' flashing began to slow, but the blue began to show up less. His right eye, it stayed plain white, veins to the side of it. The Byakugan. His left eye, it had stayed red and black. It was split down the middle. Red on the left side of it, black on the right. His Sharingan seemed to be unique to Naruto, unheard of to even the Uchiha clan. Once again, he was frightened by Naruto.

Footsteps came, and judging by the footsteps, there were about 13 people: Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Temari, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Hinata. Jiraiya was limping a few yards behind.

* * *

_Ehh…most of you are probably like, smiling, mouth slightly ajar. Haha. Anyways, not one of my best qualities, I was RUSHED. -Stares at bobbetter- Anyways, stay tuned for the 3__rd__ installment of the Trilogy! _


End file.
